Talk:The Bee
THIS is why we can't have nice games. Seriously, who cleared this? WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA. They should have, in the VERY least made the Amp Drain 1. I hope they patch this overpowered game breaking shield before any of the DLC comes out, it's done enough damage as it is aleady... 09:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :You realise nobody's forcing you to use it, right? Evil Tim (talk) 07:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Good news; Randy Pitchford said they're gonna nerf it. LINK - Balphezar (talk) 00:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The Bee isn't as good as it seems... Three days farming and got it. Lvl 29 (my level is 39) and only gives around 5000 in boost crappy. ¬¬ And the guy above said it is "gamebreaking" Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 02:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Even a low level 5k one is pretty game breaking, that is about doubling of your dps using maggie or conference call. 07:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) yes, the''' level 29 bee, from the 1st play through', isnt as impressive as the '''end game' bee. whats your point? in the 1st playthrough 5000 extra dmg per bullet/pellet is devastating. If you keep your observations in context you would see how game breaking this shield is. Crap. It adds the effect to every bullet left in a Tediore gun! Throwing an SMG with 36 out of 37 bullets left in it, that does 3.7k damage per bullet, did 747K damage to Hunter with a 40,000 amp shot bonus/shot! How is that not overpowered? MyDreamName (talk) 19:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *A 4k damage buff (I was mistaken before, sorry) isn't ALL that good in Playthrough 2 as the shield capacity for it is too damn low. It does aid in farming The Warrior and completing the arenas, but, damn, I only used it for the wildlife arena. As for farming The Warrior, I exploit the map a lot as to not be hurt, so all it does is halve the time I take to kill The Warrior... and still get nothing good. 00:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) *: Probably the best way they could fix it would be to evenly distribute amp damage among multiple shots rather than have amp damage applied to every round. That would mean a Maggie with the +5000 lvl 29 example would do +5000 rather than the current +5000 x 6. Though really, if you can exploit an amp shield you're already cheesing whatever you're fighting somehow, Bee is just letting you cheese it a lot faster. 06:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) *:: I only use rapid-firing weapons. My only "projectile barrage" are a torgue shotgun and a tediore with corrosive damage. Speaking of, Corrosion is DA BOMB. With or without the Bee. Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Just for extra silliness, Zer0's Decepti0n also applies its damage boost to every round in a Tediore SMG on reload. This means a 5893 damage, 32-round SMG can do about 3 million damage if you reload right as Decepti0n is ending. Evil Tim (talk) 08:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ugh guess im disconnecting my xbox for a bit why did this shield get so much hate, dont like it dont use it, no one is going to force you to farm hunter untill you get one, although soon im guessing they wont be worth getting way to ruin it for the people who like it! 07:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Have they nerfed it yet? Have they nerfed the bee yet? Wary of downloading patches, wanna farm Terra before playing online. :Yes. They did. Read Patch 1.2.X (Borderlands 2) for the details. 20:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^^^ Obvious Pirate is Obvious ^^^^ Umm, no, no mention of piracy. Downloading patches for Steam games is optional. (Mind you, when you tell Steam NOT to update a game, it likes to arbitrarily clear that setting and do it anyway...) To answer the question, I've heard nothing of an actual nerf for The Bee beyond Randy's single tweet. I think he's been getting some pushback over it, too, so maybe he'll leave it alone. (Please?) 23:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it, The Bee basically makes your guns about 15 levels stronger and even with the drawbacks, once you have one and some suitable weapons to use it with (Conference Call / Maggie / Baby Maker / any purple Tediore SMG or shotgun) there's no point doing anything else. You shouldn't be able to kill BUNK3R at level 50 in less than a minute with a corrosive minigun. Evil Tim (talk) 08:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :They just had a patch where they did nerf it. Prior to the patch, I was able to do a little over 2m crits on the targetting dummy in marcus's fire range with a Jakob's Doc Striker. After the patch close range shots are about 571k without looking down the scope on my Assassin. They dropped the amp damage from 50k on my shield down to 40k. The sniper rifle does about the same amount of damage, going to have to do more testing but it seems they changed how The Bee affects shotgun styled weaponry. Hammer Corps. (talk) 19:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::They made the amp applied across the entire shot, so I assume for a 4000x7 shotgun with a 35000 dmg bee, you would theoretically add 5000 amp to each bullet, for a total of 9000x7. This has the interesting effect of making a lower pellet count cc better with the bee than a higher count one, assuming it still applies the amp bonus to all bullets that branch from it and not just the initial 00:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::no the math doesnt support that if you have a 4000x7 shotgun (28k per shot, assuming all hit), and a 5600x5 shotgun (again, 28k) - neither will be better than the other with the bee. A 35k the bee, would add 35k/7 or 5k to the first shot gun, and add 35k/5 or 7k to the second, making them 9000x7 and 12600x5, or 63k both. The added advantage of the the lower pellet count is it usually has better accuracy, and with less pellets more are likely to hit your target... unless your gaige, then - lolwutaccuracy Beesafree (talk) 17:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Mathematical Proof that the bee works better on high ROF weapons if we take 2 weapons that deal an equal amount of damage per second before adding the bee, and they are equal after adding the bee, then my theory is flawed. If, however, the high ROF weapons comes out with a better damage per second, then i am mathematically right since this is a contest vs a high rof weapon ve a low high powered one we will take a sniper and an smg this imaginary smg will have 2.5k damage and will shoot at a rate of 4 shots per second the sniper will have 10k attack and shoot once every second the total damage per second is equal to it's fire rate multiplyied by its damage, for the smg 2.5k multiplied by 4 is 10k, and the sniper is 10k multiplied by 1 which is 10k since 10k is equal to 10k no matter which you use you will deal the same damage per second if we add a 40k bee we will see what happens the new smg's adjusted damage is 42.5k, the smg's rof stays at 4 per second the sniper moves up to 50k damage while it's rof stays at 1 per second same process: the smg = 42.5k * 4 = 170k the sniper = 50k * 1 = 50k since 170k on the high rate of fire weapon is SEVERELY greater than the 50k of the low rate of fire sniper, the bee favors a weapon with a high rate of fire when considering damage per second i would appreciate if any users could support or reject this theory. Beesafree (talk) 04:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : Unless the new bee mechanics differ in other ways than what they said this is mathmatically sound. M0xxy (talk) 04:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Variants need wiped? Today they added a patch that completely re-works the stats on the bee. Once the xbox and ps3 do whatever they do (No idea on time frame), but regardless before long all the variants will have misleading data. 05:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : That has already been handled - there is a The Bee/Variant Chart and a The Bee/Pre-Patch Variant Chart -- Beesafree (talk) 17:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Farming How long did it take you guys to get one? I just stopped doing runs of Hunter. 90 minutes with each run taking around 30 seconds. You do the math :D I've had horrible luck with legendaries so far, having only found a single KerBlaster off of a slot machine, so I was hoping to at least get a Bee... Auntarie (talk) 15:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) All legendaries have a ludicrously low chance to drop even from their assigned boss or miniboss. For me it took around 20 runs to get mine, and that was a really lucky day. It took me about 60 to get my Hornet, over 200 to get my Hellfire, and I lost track of how many it took to get my Hammer Buster and Skullmasher, and don't get me started on the Conference Call. I've killed Doc Mercy well over 3000 times counting now and still haven't gotten an Infinity. Pretty much you have to be really really patient and really really lucky. Seeing as I have next to no luck at all (but insanely good karma), you'd probably do better than me. Hopefully. Ishi (talk) 16:04, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Well at least you've found something. I've got NOTHING. Except for that KerBlaster, of course. I'll just keep on farming, I guess. The guy must be pretty tired of dying once evey thirty seconds by now. Auntarie (talk) 16:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Treants dropping the Bee all day? Players have been reporting that, in DLC 4, the first Treants they ran into dropped some variation of the Bee for them, presumably while exploring the "side path" during the main quest, or while simply playing the game. The drop rate appears to be much higher than Hunter Hellquist's - could it be that the Bee is the Treants' designated drop or is it just bugged? Maya's Restoration I'm nearly 100% certain that The Bee affects Maya's Restoration skill, but I'm too new to the wiki to know the protocol for adding that to the Trivia section. Can anyone corroborate that it affects Restoration? Orudeon (talk) 22:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC)